Coisas Sagradas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Uma Stark vai ao casamento de Howland Reed


**Coisas Sagradas**

Howland ficou surpreso quando ele ouviu notícias que os Starks viriam para o casamento, como a casa a qual os Reeds eram juramentados eles sempre recebiam um corvo com um convite, no entanto fazia mais de um século desde a última vez que um Stark tinha pisado na Atalaia da Água Cinzenta.

O barco chegou ao entardecer. Quando a embarcação estava próxima o suficiente Howland viu que a notícia era falsa, afinal havia apenas uma pessoa com o sobrenome Stark no barco. Mas era a única Stark que ele realmente queria que fosse desde o momento em que ele ouviu a notícia.

Ele saiu do lado de seus pais e dos outros nobres para ir até a beira d'água e oferecer sua mão para ela sair do barco, ele não havia combinado de fazer isso mas ele tinha certeza que seus pais não desaprovariam afinal ele estava sendo um bom anfitrião. O sorriso em seu rosto também poderia talvez ser confundido com aquele de um bom anfitrião, embora na realidade era mais o sorriso de alguém que está genuinamente feliz em ver uma pessoa específica na sua frente novamente. E o sorriso de Lyanna era o mesmo.

"Bem-vinda a Atalaia da Água Cinzenta Lady Lyanna" ele disse.

"É bom estar aqui" Lyanna disse.

"Me permita apresentá-la a meu pai e minha mãe. Milady esses são Lorde e Lady Reed"

"É um prazer conhecê-los"

"O prazer é nosso de ter um Stark aqui, especialmente você. Nosso Howland nos contou muito sobre você desde Harrenhal" Lorde Reed disse.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um momento e Howland tentou passar com aquele olhar que sim ele tinha falado sobre ela, mas não sobre as coisas que não deveriam ser públicas, coisas que apenas ele, ela e o príncipe Rhaegar sabiam. Ela pareceu entender.

"Tudo um exagero eu lhe garanto"

"Milady gostaria de comer algo agora, ou talvez ir para seu quarto ?"

"Na verdade primeiramente eu gostaria de ir no seu bosque sagrado, agradecer os deuses pela viagem segura antes de ficar escuro. Howland pode me mostrar onde é, certo ?"

"Claro, Howland acompanhe a Srta Stark"

Lyanna tinha três companheiros de viagem, todos eles servos da casa Stark, dois foram encarregados de levar a bagagem para o castelo, outro de servir de guarda para Howland e Lyanna no bosque, mas quando eles chegaram na entrada do bosque Lyanna disse para guarda que ela e Howland seguiriam sozinhos dali em diante, ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas não discutiu e sozinhos Lyanna e Howland seguiram.

Devia sentir estranho, eles só haviam se conhecido por uma semana e depois passaram mais meses separados, mas de alguma maneira não sentia.

"Então eu vou conhecer a sua noiva no jantar ?"

"Eu temo que não, ela mora em outra ilha, ela vai chegar com sua família pela manhã"

"Pena, eu queria conversar com ela, ver como ela é"

"Você pode falar com ela amanhã"

"Sim, mas ela já vai ser sua esposa quando eu fizer isso, não a sua noiva"

"Ela ainda vai ser a mesma pessoa"

"Talvez não, os outros vivem dizendo que casamento te muda, talvez não seja apenas tolice nesse caso...você vai se casar aqui ?" ela perguntou quando eles chegaram na frente da Árvore de Coração se sentando nas pedras embaixo e indicando para Howland se sentar ao seu lado.

"Sim, obviamente"

"Não obviamente, eu cresci achando que eu ia me casar na frente de uma Árvore de Coração mas é um casamento na frente de um Septão dos Sete que me aguarda"

"Talvez você poderia ter ambos, eles tem Bosques Sagrados no sul também"

"Um casamento com Robert Baratheon já é ruim o suficiente, eu não preciso de um segundo"

Ele riu.

"Então que horas vai ser a cerimônia ?" ela perguntou.

"Na manhã...uma parte minha ainda não consegue acreditar que amanhã essa hora eu vou ser um homem casado"

Ela olhou para ele um tanto melancólica por um momento, aí ela sorriu e disse :

"Você podia fugir fácil se você quisesse sabe. Não seria nenhum pouco difícil para um homem fazer isso"

"E onde eu iria ?"

"Eu não sei, você poderia cruzar o mar e ir para Essos, ou ver tudo que há além da muralha. Você poderia ter aventuras e viver uma vida que eles vão escrever canções a respeito. Poderia ser divertido"

"Talvez, mas eu não quero fugir. Eu gosto desse lugar, dessas pessoas, da minha noiva. Eu não posso dizer que eu amo ela ainda mas eu gosto dela tanto, eu tenho certeza que amor vai vir eventualmente"

"Isso é...bom. Eu duvido que eu vou me sentir assim nas vésperas das minhas núpcias com Robert Baratheon"

"Quem sabe, muito pode acontecer em alguns meses"

"Eu estou bem ciente disso. Eu fiquei surpresa quando eu recebi notícias do seu noivado, você não mencionou nada sobre estar prometido quando nós estávamos em Harrenhal"

"Porque eu não estava na época...meu pai me teve na idade que a maioria dos homens tem netos, pouco após eu ter voltado de Harrenhal ele ficou doente, e ele disse que um de seus arrependimentos era não ter me visto casado, ele ficou melhor mas quem sabe da próxima vez, ele está velho e fraco e ele quer me ver casado antes dele falecer. Parece egoísta não dar a ele algo tão pequeno"

"Um casamento nunca é algo pequeno Howland...o principe Rhaegar tem me mandado cartas"

"O que ? O seu pai sabe disso ?"

"Não, Rhaegar manda elas através da sede da casa Connington, eu disse para o meu pai que eu fiz amizade com uma das primas de Lorde Jon quando estávamos em Harrenhal, ele não me questionou. Por um tempo eu tinha certeza que ele ia abrir uma das cartas e descobrir mas ele nunca o fez e agora eu estou segura que ele nunca vai, as conversas e sentimentos de garotas tem muito pouco interesse para Lorde Rickard"

"Eu me preocupo sobre o seu envolvimento com o príncipe"

"Não há envolvimento, nós apenas conversamos"

"Ele te coroou rainha do amor e da beleza ao invés da própria esposa"

"Ele queria me honrar, e você sabe o porque"

"Ele poderia achar um jeito de fazer isso que não acabasse com esposa humilhada na frente de todos"

"Talvez os métodos dele tenham sido ruins, mas suas intenções eram puras. Isso conta pra algo certo ?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. O que o príncipe diz em suas cartas ?"

"Não muito, em geral ele foca mais em mim, ele pergunta o que eu gosto de fazer e meus pensamentos sobre coisas, é tão diferente das cartas de Robert, nelas ele sempre fala de tudo que ele faz, quem ele ganhou em tal torneio, eu nem responderia as cartas dele se meu pai não me forçasse"

"Você falou com seu pai que você se sente assim ?"

"Sim, e ele não se importa. Suas ambições de conexões com o sul são sua prioridade, não meu coração"

"Eu sinto muito, isso não é justo, eu gostaria de poder fazer algo"

"Você está escutando e você não está dizendo que eu sou uma menininha tola por não querer me casar com o esplêndido Robert Baratheon, isso já é mais que a maioria"

"Não sente como se fosse o suficiente"

"Então você poderia me levar pra longe daqui e me salvar de uma vida bem entediante como Lady Baratheon, nós cruzariamos o mar, eu seria uma espadachim e você meu leal escudeiro. Nós veriamos cada cidade que há pra ver e nós seriamos ridiculamente felizes juntos"

"Você me pediria isso ?"

"Não se você estiver feliz com a sua vida, você está feliz certo Howland ?"

"Sim, eu estou, mas-"

"Então como eu disse não há nada pra pedir, meu pai sempre diz que eu sou uma garota bem egoísta e ele não está errado, mas eu não sou egoísta a esse ponto"

"Certo, só pra você saber se você me pedisse eu diria sim, não sem hesitação, mas por você eu iria"

"É muito fácil dizer isso quando você sabe que você não tem que provar. Mas obrigada, eu provavelmente vou passar meus anos como Lady Baratheon imaginando as aventuras que uma Lyanna até mais egoísta do que eu teria com você"

"Eu vou imaginar elas também"

Eles ficaram por um minuto em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e imaginando uma vida que nunca seria.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos voltar, já vai escurecer logo" Lyanna disse.

"Certo" Howland disse se levantando.

"Você não vai contar a ninguém sobre as cartas de Rhaegar, certo ?"

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Junto com todos os outros"

"Bom. Você também não vai contar pra ninguém que eu tentei te roubar da sua noiva na véspera do seu casamento ?" Lyanna disse e riu.

"Esse aí está seguro também" Howland disse e riu, mas dentro ele tinha em si uma desconfortável realização de que se Lyanna tivesse tentado realmente, ela teria sido bem-sucedida.


End file.
